


Slow and Steady

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Strap-Ons, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana returns home to her girlfriends - an already sleeping Gwen and a tired Mithian. Doesn't mean she can't play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 4 for Summer Pornathon 2013 at LJ. Challenge was to focus on sleep/beds. No second chapter - this was the original.

Gwen is curled up, sound asleep, between Mithian's legs when Morgana gets home. Mithian has her Kindle in one hand, the other occupied with petting Gwen's curls. Morgana can see the faint sheen of lube glistening on Gwen's thighs and between her ass cheeks, and wished desperately that she had been around earlier, to see Mithian stretch her open, careful and precise, all while making Gwen desperate for relief.

It was meant to be a fun night.

Morgana huffs under her breath, yanking at the buttons on her shirt. Fucking Uther and his fucking emergencies. Not that they are emergencies, not really. Uther just wants her and Arthur at his beck and call all the time.

"Gwen couldn't stay awake," Mithian says, putting away her Kindle as Morgana strips. "I assured her it was okay."

"Sorry I couldn't be here earlier." Morgana sheds her skirt, leaving her clothes on the floor, and climbs on the bed. "You know how Uther gets."

"We understand." Mithian stretches her legs, shifting Gwen slightly, who sleeps on, content and safe between the thighs of her girlfriend. "Gwen knew it would be a long night for you," she continues, and passes Morgana a harness. "She insisted you enjoy yourself, even if she was asleep."

The strap-on harness is Morgana's favorite, held on by black lace, and the dildo that goes with it is thick and solid, one of Gwen's favorites. Morgana's not sure if it's because Gwen likes how it stretches her or if she likes it because it's Morgana's favorite to use. The harness is also the only they have with a built in vibe that sits perfectly, letting Morgana get the best of both worlds.

Morgana slips the harness on, adjusting the straps easily. She's done this enough times that's almost second nature, and she's moving Gwen's legs, sliding between them, before she realizes it.

Gwen stirs, murmuring sleepily, but Mithian is there to soothe her, running fingers through her curls. Morgana likes it when Gwen is panting and moaning beneath her, begging to be allowed to come, but she doesn't want that tonight. 

"I let her orgasm earlier," Mithian says, when Gwen settles back down. "It only seemed fair when she was so good to me. So it's all about you."

Morgana parts Gwen's cheeks, tugging on the base on the plug still inside her girlfriend. It resists for a moment, then slides out with an obscene sound. The lube is still fresh, and Morgana slides two fingers inside, just to feel how Gwen's body clenches around her. In moments like this, Morgana wishes she had a real cock, wonders how Gwen would feel around her then.   
It takes no time at all for Morgana to lube the dildo and slide into Gwen's pliant body, leaning over to kiss Mithian at the same time. It's a sleepy kiss, soft and quiet like their kisses never are, much like the night around her, and Gwen's body beneath her. The pace she sets as she fucks Gwen is slow and steady. She's in no rush to get off, doesn't have to worry about teasing.

Mithian croons into Gwen's ear when they finally break apart, and Morgana focuses on that, and the deep, rhythmic breaths Gwen is taking. She doesn't wake, even as Morgana speeds up her thrusts.

"I'm going to fall asleep if you don't hurry," Mithian says finally, reaching out to tweak one of Morgana's nipples. It sends a shudder down Morgana's back and she shifts her legs, making the vibe pressing firmly against her clit. 

"You can sleep," Morgana responds. "I'll clean up when I'm done."

"Make sure you do." Mithian shifts beneath Gwen and Morgana stills for a moment, letting her get comfortable and rearrange Gwen. "Don't stay up all night."

Morgana leans in closer to press a kiss to Gwen's shoulder and Mithian's forehead. Mithian won't actually sleep, she knows, but it gives her the freedom to not take her time and not worry about anything. 

Morgana hates working late, but returning to her girlfriends, even when they're mostly asleep on her, makes the nights tolerable.


End file.
